


Carl's last day of school

by YourNewLeader



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, High School, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNewLeader/pseuds/YourNewLeader
Summary: This is a story about Carl Grimes, it's his last day at High School and the prom starts in a few hours! (This is my first story ever, don't expect too much)





	

 

 

**afternoon**

 

Carl was sitting on his chair, looking down on his book in front of him. The teacher was explaining everything the kids needed to know for tonight. The young man rolled his eyes at the clock over the door next to him. Only a few more mintues. He didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. He didn't care about the prom, most of the people in his class were excited, but he wasn't. He knew that he would be alone the whole night through, asking a girl to go to the prom with him was no option, he was way to shy. There was this one girl, Enid. She was the only girl he liked but she was one of the "cool" kids, his chances would be pretty low, so why even bother to ask. His fingers grabbed one of the penicls on the book. He started to draw some buildings into the math book, he doesn't need it anymore anyway. He could hear the kids behind him talking, talking about how great the prom was going to be. The Sheriff's son shook his head slowly, trying to ignore their voices behind him. He moved his eyes back at the clock, only a few more seconds! The bell started to ring pretty loud, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He did it! He survived another year at this schoo, and luckily it was the last one. All of the kids started to jump up immediately, they grabbed their stuff and headed to the door. Carl did the same, he pushed his books and his writing utensils into his schoolbag. He then pushed his chair back, softly so he could get up. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. It felt like a dream, but it was real, he was done with all of this. After he threw the bag over his shoulder, he started to head towards the exit.

He pushed the entrance door open and left the building, he exhaled as he walked down the stairs in front of the building. His feet carried him to the street across the High school. The boy kept his eyes open, waiting for his dad to pick him up. He was late once again, but Carl didn't really care today. His dad was the Sheriff, so it was understandable that he couldn't always be here right on time.

"Are you going to the prom tonight?" Carl turned his head around and saw his friend Ron Anderson standing behind him. They were friends since they met each other four years ago. This was the only good Thing that school offered, great friendships.

"I'm not sure, maybe..." he answered. To be honest, he was already sure that he would stay at home, but he couldn't tell Ron the truth right now. Everybody was going there tonight, he didn't want to sound like a loser. Perhaps he could call his friend later, a little lie would do it. He got sick, or maybe he had to visit one of his uncles. Luckily Carl saw his dad's police car come around the corner. The young man gave Ron a quick smile before he walked past his best friend. He was happy to have space again, he didn't want to talk about this, not with anyone. He moved to Rick's car, his dad lowered the window on the driver side. Rick was wearing his sheriff uniform as always.

"Hey, Carl" he said in a calm voice, smiling at his son. The Boy showed him a fake smile and opened the back door. One last look over to his school, before he got inside the vehicle, placing himself on the backseat next to his bag.

Of course Shane was in the car too, he sat next to Rick. He was his best friend and partner. Rick's friend turned his head around so he could look at Carl. "How are you, Buddy?" he asked, Scratching his neck. The uniform was pretty tight around the man's neck. Carl was happy to have his dad and Shane around him a lot of the time. He could tell them everything, and they understand him, listen to him and his problems.

"I'm good, thanks uncle Shane. Thanks for picking me up again, dad." Rick looked into the rear-view mirror, starting the engine of the car again a few seconds later. His fingers pressed a button to turn the radio on. The music was pretty shit, but the way home wasn't that long. Rick's house was pretty close to the school. They drove along the empty road. Carl slapped his hands softly on his legs, staying in rhythm with the song. The kid leaned his head back against the seat, looking out of the window. All he wanted right now was some food, his stomach was empty. But he knew that his mother would solve that problem once he got home.

"Excited for prom tonight?" Rick asked, keeping his eyes on the road. There was not a single car on the street though. Carl didn't like this question one bit, he only told his mother about the prom, perhaps she told Rick about it. The boy moved his hair out of his face, rolling his eyes at Rick. "Ugh, no... I wont go there , dad" he answered slowly, keeping his voice down. He was hoping that this conversation would be over as fast as it started, but that was not the case.  "Why not? You shouldn't miss that, i bet it's gonna be funny" Rick replied quickly. Nothing was going to be funny, his dad had obviously no idea how a prom works. The sheriff's son shook his head slowly, maybe if he stopped talking, his dad would stop with all these questions.

They kept driving ahead for a few more minutes, lucky for Carl his dad didn't ask anymore questions. Once the car started to slow down, the boy knew that they arrived at their home. Rick drove his car onto the side of the street, stopping it slowly. He pulled his key, turning the engine off. The three men stepped out of the vehicle. Carl closed the door softly after he dragged his school bag out of the car. "See you tomorrow, man!" Shane said to Rick, slapping his friend softly on his shoulder. Rick nodded with a smile on his face, stepping towards his new bought house. "Until then, buddy" Shane grinned, rubbing his Hand through Carl's hair, before he crossed the street to get to his house. The kid followed his dad, his eyes kept looking at the ground until they arrived at the door. His dad pushed the door open and they walked through the entrance. Carl placed this bag on the floor, next to the door.

"That smells really good." Rick mumbled, inhaling the pleasent smell coming from the kitchen. The man in uniform moved into the kitchen, his wife Lori placed three plates full of spaghetti. "Thank you, honey" she replied with a smile on her lips, obviously she was hearing what Rick said. The woman pressed a little kiss on Rick's lips before he sat down on the chair, putting his hands on the table.

"Hey, Carl. How was your last day?" she asked as the young man walked through the door, sitting down next to his dad. "Like always, i'm just glad that i'm through with this." he laughed slightly, looking at his mother as he joined them at the table. Carl grabbed his fork and started to shove the food into his mouth. It didn't took Long until his chin was covert in tomato sauce. Nobody was around, only his parents, that ment he didn't have to behave like a gentleman. He tried to eat them as quickly as possible, so he could get away from his parents. He didn't want to get any more questions about prom thrown into his face. His parents looked at him, it was not normal to see their son with such a speed. As soon as the last bit was in his mouth, he swallowed it down. He took a deep breath, breathing out through his little mouth. "Are you alright?" Rick asked, narrowing his eyebrows. Carl nodded quickly, staring at this empty plate. "I gotta use the toilet real quick." he lied, jumping back up from his chair. He walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs into his room. Lori watched him leave, her plate was still full. The woman looked at her husband, shaking her head a little bit: "Did something happen today?". Rick shook his head slowly before he continued eating his spaghetti.

Carl closed the large door and threw himself on his bed. He crossed his arms, placing them on his stomach. The boy closed his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pants. He opened Instagram up, scrolling through the new uploaded pictures. He liked a post of his friend Ron, about some new bought shoes. He kept scrolling and scrolling until he found a post uploaded by Enid. It was a selfie with two of her friends, standing next to the pool. They were wearing bikinis. Carl swallowed, staring at her picture. She was so damn cute, probably the only normal girl in his class. He smiled, as he continued to look at her face. He felt that he started to get a boner. He pressed his hand softly between his legs, trying to keep his penis down. "Come on, i don't need that now." he whispered, turning his phone off, hoping that that would make his boner disappear. The sheriff's son buried his head into his pillow. He knew that this would be his last chance to see Enid one more time. It would be wierd to go to prom without a date. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with it, but everybody in his class had one, even Ron! He had to re-think it, maybe he should go there, he had nothing to lose anyway.


End file.
